Birthday Woes
by Blue Power1
Summary: It's Karen's birthday today and Percy plans a last minute party. But when she sees it, she burst into tears. Karen reveals part of her story today as she talks about the woes of her birthday. (One-shot)


_Birthday Woes_

_Hi guys. Today is my birthday, so here is a one-shot in honor of that._

* * *

><p><em>Percy <em>

It wasn't often I get to see my half-sister Karen. She was always in another world, handling problems that no one can seem to be able to wrap around and figure out except for her. She always goes then leaves without warning.

So I was very surprised when she came home on her birthday. I remember that she told me that her world and mine had no time difference between them, unlike other worlds, so she can never tell what date it is. She told me when her birthday was of course, we were siblings after all.

When I went to greet her, she was oblivious to the fact that it was het birthday today. It had been nearly two years since I saw her last, and at the time she was 14. If I was right, she was supposed to be turning 16 today.

While Chiron talked to her in the big house, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and I started to try and plan for a party. Word soon got out and everyone helped pitched in with the head counselors leading everyone, including Jason, Piper, and all the ones from the new cabins.

"Why are you guys helping us?" I asked them, "You never met her before."  
>"Oh come on," Piper said, "You're not the only one with a sister."<br>"Besides," Jason said, "Everyone has been talking about her since she got here, and it would be nice to meet her after all. Also, everyone's been fighting over who's gonna team up with the Poseidon Cabin in Capture the Flag tomorrow."  
>I immediately remember why; long story, short, Karen and I defeated the Ares Cabin on our own, while the Hermes Cabin got the flag. What happened in that particular game stays in the forest, let's just say the end results were very similar to the Romans's reactions after the War Games.<p>

"They'll be pissed to find out that she isn't allowed to play Capture the Flag anymore." I said.  
>"Why?" Jason asked.<br>"You don't want to know," Annabeth said, "It was pretty ugly."

Soon we all got it set up in the dining pavilion and waited for her to come for dinner. Everyone was pretty excited, and we wanted to make it her best.

_Karen _

Darcy and I looked around, and the camp was basically quiet and somewhat empty.  
>"Is everyone at the dining pavilion already?" I asked.<br>"Looks like it," Darcy said. There was a slight breeze blowing through the entire camp and I could smell food coming from the pavilion. "I guess we're late." I shrugged.

We walked over to the pavilion and find it decorated. There was a huge banner that hung from the ceiling. "Happy Birthday Ka-" I started to read before I heard, "Surprise!"  
>I see the entire camp in party hats and holding party favors, with Percy, Annabeth, and to my surprise, Nico leading them.<p>

Then I realized that it really was my 16th birthday today and I start to tear up. This day always brought mixed feelings for me and I didn't want them to see my tears so I ran.

_Percy _

"Karen?" I called to her.

I thought she was crying tears of joy, but then she ran, why?  
>Did we do something wrong? Did the Hermes Cabin offend her?<br>I run after her and find her crying on the shore of the lake with Darcy trying to comfort her.

I approached them slowly.  
>"Hey, is everything alright?" I ask her as I sat next to her.<br>She looks up, her eyes were red from crying. It took a while to for her speak. "Everything... everything is fine."  
>"No, it's not," I reasoned, "You're crying. Was anyone being an ass?"<br>"No, no." Karen said, "it's no one. I love what you guys did, it's just that, it brought back memories."  
>"What kind?" I asked her.<br>"The ones where I inherited my powers." Karen said.  
>I look at her, signalling her to explain. The last time she was here, she promised that she would be able to tell me anything.<p>

"It was today," Karen said. "The day or should I say the night that started it all. Four years ago, my friends and I snuck out at night to have this picnic on an island a good 20 feet from the shore on Guam. We found a cave there and we decided to explore it. That's where I found this."  
>She holds up her left arm and points to her charm bracelet. "The next thing I know," Karen continues, "We're attacked by this strange monster. I escaped, but my friends didn't. I thought they died."<p>

"What happened to them?" I asked.  
>"Oh," Karen said, "One of them became a guardian of time, the other guy... I don't want to talk about him. But things were calm until two years ago..."<p>

"Two years ago?" I asked.  
>"It was months before I met you," Karen said, "It was just my mom and I and we were just went out to do something together, then the same monster came back and my mom died protecting me."<br>"She died, as in died," I said remembering when I thought my mom died when she was held captive by Hades.  
>"She used the last bit of her strength to send me to another world, where dad was waiting for me," Karen said.<br>"Oh," I said. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Karen said, "Chiron already told me about that. When I met dad, that's when he told me about everything and you know the story from there."

She looked really down. So I did what any big brother would do and hugged her.  
>"Karen," I said, "Everyone in this camp has their own experiences, of course there wouldn't be people who would understand, but how can we if you don't open up?"<p>

She then starts crying. While she wept, I silently thanked Athena. Sure my dad and her are sorta like rivals, but there are one thing that I can sure of: One, she may be warming up to me (or not) or two, she has a soft spot for Karen.

Then my mind starts thinking about Nico and Thalia, they had some hardships as well and been through things no kid should go through. I guess this is where my namesake sorta shines, my childhood wasn't that bad, other than Smelly Gabe and the field trips; I always had my mom, even up to now.

I heard from Jason about his and Thalia's and I remember Nico and Bianca's vividly.  
>The Fates are cruel and it makes me feel guilty that I had sorta soft life before coming to camp.<p>

After a while, she settles down and Annabeth comes to check on us. We soon went back to the pavilion. Karen looks happy and meets plenty of the new campers with a smile. Though, I can't help to think it's an act.

"Don't worry, " I hear a voice behind me.  
>I turn to find Darcy.<br>"She knows you're worried," she continues, "what you said helped us."  
>"I know," I said, "I just feel guilty. I never really went through the things she did, I won't be able to relate."<br>"Who can?" Darcy said, "The Fates have plans for all of us. All we can do is just support each other as all go our own ways."

"You're right," I said.

_Karen _

That night I was able to sleep well. What had happened in the last few days was overwhelming. I think I'll stay in camp for a few days and maybe meet the Romans if I get the chance.

Percy is right though, I can't hide my feelings forever. This camp is family and I should treat it as such.

I really hope I get to stay long. Because this place, really chases away my birthday woes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys.<strong>

**"Happy Birthday to you"**

**"Happy Birthday to you"**

**"Happy Birthday, dear Blue"**

**"Happy Birthday to you."**

**Thanks Karen. **

**Till the next story, Blue Power1.**


End file.
